demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Detectives
The organization is led by a person known as the Spirit Detective. It is unclear who they are or where the former boy wonder can be found, but he’s still in the game, after all this time. Some say he owns a ramen stand in Ghost Town, but those are unsubstantiated rumors. Organization of the group beyond that leadership position is basically an equal ballpark. There are only three ‘ranks’ that a person occupies within the faction, and these ranks only describe relative functions as opposed to chains of command. Leadership The Spirit Detective The Spirit Detective who started the group thirty years ago seems to have hung up his own mantel. There’s talk of a ramen stand somewhere in Ghost Town, where you can still chat with him. People tend to become a little obsessive of the possibility, seeing it as something of a pilgrimage to find the stand and speak to the Spirit Detective. He still contacts the organization from time to time, checking in, giving tips and information. Interestingly, people who hear his voice report he still sounds like he’s eighteen. That’s impossible, of course. He’s gotta be in his late forties and married with kids, by now! Other Leaders Spirit Detectives do not have any other form of leadership among them besides The Spirit Detective. They are expected to govern themselves: to work alone or in a team, with each member given equal authority. Hierarchy Whips Whips are tactical team members. They usually operate in groups, planning out maneuvers and doing reconnaissance. Usually, if someone is going undercover, it’s a whip. They’re the closest thing to umbrella leadership the group has, but they do tend to get their hands dirty on a semi-regular basis. Swords Swords are backup team members. They can operate in groups or alone. Swords are often on patrol, and can operate as the SWAT teams of the city. Many swords are known for being loose cannons. Guns Guns are first-line defenders. They usually operate alone, and are only utilized for the dangerous situations. Guns are the powerhouses, the ones you call when two men are down, the swords are in danger and the whips can’t get a guy in. The Watchtower The main headquarters of the Spirit Detectives, the building itself is a massive concrete warren, full of situation rooms and stockpiles of anti-dominion technology and other weapons. This is the hub for members of the organization to meet, team up, and share stories and intel alike. The detectives all work together to guard it from criminal organizations, and all networks going in and out of the building are heavily secured to prevent hacking. It's very difficult to get inside unless you are a Spirit Detective. The Watchtower is located on Floor 401 (Monai). The Mirukoto The secondary headquarters of the Spirit Detectives, the building itself is a slightly less massive concrete warren, full of situation rooms and stockpiles of anti-dominion technology and other weapons. This is the hub for members of the organization to meet, team up, and share stories and Intel alike. The detectives all work together to guard it against criminal organizations, and all networks going in and out of the building are heavily secured to prevent hacking. It's very difficult to get inside unless you are a Spirit Detective. The Mirukoto is located on Floor 573 (Decassus).